My Truth or Dare with the IZ cast
by IloveZimandNny16
Summary: pretty  much what the title says
1. Getting started

**Hi! It's me, 16. Ok so I'm really bored and I was thinking. 'Why don't I make my OWN IZ truth or dare? I mean I've seen other people do it, so why not me?' So this is how this came to be. Please enjoy. Oh another thing: The cast that will be used will be Zim, Gaz, Dib, Tak, and Gir. I don't want it to be over crowded.**

Me: Hey everybody! Welcome to Truth or Dare, IZ edition. Ok so time for the ru… Wait a minute. Where's Dib, Zim, and Gir? I know for a fact they said they were coming.

Gaz: Well I don't know about Zim, but me and Dib had to take a bus to get here. I'm guesses Dib missed the bus.

Me: Well that explains Dib, but what about Zim and Gir? Tak do you know?

Tak: How the hell am I supposed to know? I don't know why I even agreed to do this stupid thing. *Tak's now scowling*

Me: *blank expression* You forced me to add you to this thing. *still blank faced*

Tak: Yeah right! Why would I do that?

Me: *still blank faced* You were trapped in the void of space.

Tak: Shut up!

Me: *Normal faced now* Anyway… Well we can't start this thing until those three get here. Hell we can't even…

Dib: Sorry,(gasp) I'm late(gasp). Missed (gasp) my (gasp) bus, and (gasp) I lost (gasp) my way (gasp)…

Me: Geez! Someone get him some water or something before he passes out! *runs to his side and places him on his chair*

Gaz: Why do you care what happens to him? I mean it's not like you're _his _sister.

Me: For your information Gaz! We can't have him passed out. 'Cause then he'll probably be out for hours, and then we're just gonna have to reschedule this whole thing. And I worked way too hard to just have an incident happen for me to reschedule.

Dib: *finished gulping a quarter of a water bottle* Jeez you really care don't you? Hey what's your name again?

Me: Ok first off; I can soo do without the sarcasm Dib. And secondly, I'll tell you once Zim gets here. Say, you don't where he is do you?

Dib: Uhhh no. I missed the bus and had to run the entire time, because the next bus here would take 3 hours.

Me: Oh…

Gaz: Why are you keeping this stupid game on pause?

Me: *sits down in my chair* Well Gaz it's because…

*CRASH!*

Tak: The wall behind you is destroyed.

Me: Yeah I know that Tak. But please tell me that Zim and Gir destroyed it. That way I won't have to go insane, and then Zim and Gir would be here so we can finally get started.

Tak: …

Zim: Yes it I. ZIM! Now tell me why have you invited us here?

Gir: Woo! Lets do that again! HI!

Me: Hi Gir! Anyway, Zim, everyone, your alll here to play a little game of truth or dare.

Zim: HA! Is that all?

Gaz: Zip it you green skinned freak. It's a different kind of truth or dare. Moron.

Zim: Zim is no moron!

Tak: Oh yes you are Zim. You destroyed half of Irk!

Dib you destroyed your own planet?

Zim: IT WAS AN ACCEDENT! Plus I put the fires out.

Tak: You made those fires worse!

Gir: WOOOO! I wanna listen to my jams!

Me: *slaps face* GUYS! SHUT THE HELL UP!

Everyone: *silence and stares at me*

Me: Good. Ok so lets start off with my introduction. My account name is too much of a mouthful, and since we're technically on the internet I can't say my real name for security reasons…

Tak: Pfft. On Irk no one worried about online stalkers/perves or identity theft.

Zim: Indeed. You humans are really paranoid. Almost as much as the Dib-stink.*pointing at Dib*

Dib: Hey!

Me: ANYWAY!

*silence again*

Me: As I was saying. For those reasons you can call me 16. Yes I do know that, that's a number and not a name but who asked you!

*still silence*

Me: So on with the rules of this game..

Gaz: Are you kidding me? Everyone knows the rules on truth or dare.

Tak: Yeah even Irkan's know how to play.

Me: Guys its not that I think your all to brain dead to not know who to play. It's just that this game is different.

Dib: Different how?

Me: Well for one: Instead of going on with turns. We're playing with rounds.

Everyone but Gir: Rounds!

Gir: Waffles!

Me: Yes, rounds. No, waffles.

Gir: Aww

Me: Yes, rounds. And it'll go in this order. Me first, the Zim, then Gaz, then Tak, then, Dib, then Gir, and finally, the readers of this thing.

Gir: So your saying that you'll start off by asking all of us truth or dare then it goes to Masta, then Gazzy, then Big-head, then Takky, ME!, then the readers of this thing get to ask us either truth, or to make us do a dare in the end?

*dead silence and huge stares going on at Gir's direction*

Gir: What?

Me: Actually that's right Gir. How'd you know?

Gir: TACOS!

Me: Well I guess we'll never know but that's pretty much how this game is different from the other truth or dare games.

Zim: But… How did…

Me: Zim? We kinda need to move on now. No time for questions we all know we won't get answers from.

Everyone but Gir nods in agreement.

**Ok I know this was pretty long to start off with, but this was just to show the rules of this thing. Don't worry they'll get more clear in the next one.**


	2. My turn!

**Alright here's where we get to the good stuff. The truths and the dares. Enjoy. Oh I almost forgot. I don't own IZ. If I did I wouldn't obsess over it 24/7 ok?**

Me: Ok let's get this ball rolling. Hmmm…

Gir: What ball?

Me: No Gir it's just…

Zim: Yeah aren't we supposed to play truth or dare?

Me: Well duh..

Gaz: Jeez you moron! It was just a saying.

Me: Uh Gaz your not…

Tak: So when are supposed to play anyway?

Me: Grrr DIB! You first. Truth or dare?

Dib: Wait I thought you said that…

Me: Just answer the freaking question! *I got fire in my eyes because I am not pleased*

Dib: Ahhhh! Truth, truth!

Me: *I calm down* Alright then.. Hmmm…

*glances thrown in my direction*

Me: Hmm.. Oh I know! So Dib, answer this question honestly know. Or else you'll be electrocuted via the lie detectors I planted on all of you when you weren't looking.

Tak: Wait what?

Me: Oh it's nothing Tak, you'll only feel about 10,000 volts converse in your entire body

Gaz: What!

Me: ON WITH THE QUESTION!

Dib: *looking freaked out* Yeah..? What's the question?

Me: Ok. When you grow up, do you see yourself as a tall skinny guy with messy half shaven hair, who is not only brutally insane, but also a complete homicidal maniac, who talks to a dead bunny and two psychotic looking Pillsbury doughboys figurines who will kill anyone, if they so much as insult you? * I finish in one breath*

Dib: *stunned for a second* What..?

Me: Just answer the f*&ing question.

Dib: Uhhh No. Why would you ask that question?

Me: yesssss. Huh? Oh Well lets just say, I was in a little argument with someone, and I was right!

Dib: Do I want to know what it was about?

Me: No probably not. It's kinda complicated.

Dib: Ohhhhkaayyyy

Me: Next victim! Hmmmm. Tak!

Tak: Huh?

Me: Tak, truth or dare!

Tak: Hmmm why not? Dare.

Me: Ok. Hmmm. Oh I know! I dare you to let Gir sit on your head till its your round.

Tak: Done!

Gir: YAY! *lands on Tak's head*

Tak: Ya know he's not that heavy as I thought he might be. I don't know why you always yell at him to get him off you head Zim.

Zim: He always sleeps on my head. It's annoying.

Gaz: Not as annoying as your voice.

Zim: Grrrr, you know Gaz-human you should really stop taunting people like that. It might get you in trouble.

Dib: Oh you are not threatening my little sister you alien scum!

Me: GIR! Truth or dare?

Gir: Truth!

Me: Ok. Why do you like piggies?

Gir: They is so cute and squeaky!

Me: Aww how cute.

Tak: Yeah I guess it kinda is. Hey I think you should stop that little fight going on over there.

Me: Huh? *faces the Zim/Dib/Gaz argument*

Me: Yeah I guess I should. Hmmmm,

Tak: So what are you going to do?

Me: Aha! GAZ! Truth or dare?

Gaz: What!

Me: Truth.. Or dare?

Gaz: Dare, of course.

Me: Good. I dare you to…. Uhh… come here.

Gaz: Why?

Me: Just do it.

*Gaz gets closer*

Gaz: What is it?

Me: *whispers her dare to her*

Gaz: WHAT!

Me: Sorry Gaz but you have to do it. In this game there is no way to get out of a dare.

Gaz: You effing insane!

Dib: What? What she tell you to do?

Me: Yes, I know I'm insane, just do it. Now! Or else..

Gaz: *grabs my shirt collar* Or else what?

Me: Or else I can break you by forcing you to watch the entire Twilight movie saga!

Everyone gasps

Gaz: *releases my shirt with eyes open wide* You wouldn't.

Me: Got a T.V. over there, and have the movies right here for such and occasion when this needs to be happened. *points to T.V. and holds out the Twilight movies*

Gaz: Fine I'll do it. But I'm not doing it out in public.

Tak: Hey no way! There is no privacy in truth or dare. Otherwise you can pretend you've done whatever 16 told you do, and say you did it.

Me: Actually it's okay.

Everyone: What!

Me: Yeah there's a closet over there with, like a hidden camera inside. And the video monitor is right here *holds out video monitor*, so that who-ever dares someone to do something, but they want to do it privately, they dare-er can be the only one to see that they actually did it.

Dib: Where did you…?

Me: Your choice Gaz, either you do the dare, or Twilight.

Gaz: Alright fine I'll do the stupid dare. But I'm doing it in the camera closet.

Me: Ooo That's a good name for that thing.

Gaz: *yanks Zim's collar and pulls him toward the closet* come one you idiot.

Zim: Hey what are you..?

*the door slams shut*

Me: *fiddles with monitor* Ah here we go.

Dib: *worried as hell* What did you dare Gaz to do?

Me: *starting at the monitor* Huh? Oh nothing you should be worried about.

Tak: Is she gonna kill him?

Gir: NOOO! Masta! I'll rescue you!

Me: Relax Gir Zim's not gonna die. Because a) it's against the rules to dare someone to kill another someone. And b) why would I have Zim killed?

Tak: *shrugs shoulders*

Me: HEY GAZ! I know your not doing your dare! *glances back at monitor* oh wait never mind.

Tak: What?

Me: Gaz is finally doing her dare.

Dib: Which is?

Me: *not glancing up from the screen* Like I said earlier Dib, nothing to be worried about.

Dib, But 16! She's in there alone with Zim! Don't you think something bad will happen to her?

Me: Trust me Dib, there's only one way something bad will happen to her,.. *glances at screen again* and if I don't stop this dare that might happen.

Dib: What!

Me: OK YOU TWO THAT'S ENOUGH! YOU CAN COME OUT NOW! *pauses for a second* Hehehe

Tak: What?

Me: Huh? Oh nothing. Just some ironic thought that I thought up, that was kinda funny.

Tak: Do you always laugh at ironic situations?

Me: Yes.

*Zim and Gaz comes out with weird smiles on their faces*

Dib: What happened in there!

Me: Dib please, it's not your turn. So Zim, *I say with a sly smile* truth or dare?

Zim: *who was still staring at Gaz* Huh? Oh yes, yes, truth.

Me: Okay. Soo Zim… How was Gaz's dare?

Dib: Aww come on!

Zim: All I can say is that I can't wait for my turn.

Gaz: Oh shut it Zim. *she says this as she turns away with a very light giggle and blush going on*

Dib: Wait wha….

Me: Ok! So time for the next round!

**Yeah I like this one. A hug for whoever can guess what I dared Gaz to do. Oh and I forgot, R&r please. And if you have a dare you want the IZ crew to do, or want to ask them a truth question where they spill their guts please ask now. It's never to early to do so.**


	3. Zim's turn

**Alright time for the second round of My Truth or Dare game meaning its Zim's turn for all the truth or dares. This is gonna be good I can tell. (You should alll know I don't own IZ. I don't why I put this thing up anway)**

Zim: So it's my turn right?

Me: Yeah. You get to ask everyone, either truth or dare. Soo.. START!

Zim: I will do so! Jeez what's your problem 16?

Me: A lot of things.

Dib: Okay...

Zim: Silence Dib-worm it's my turn!

Tak: So go already!

Zim: Alright Tak! Truth or dare?

Tak: Hmm I think I'll do the dare.

Zim: Good! I dare you too... Ah! I dare you to take Gir to the Krazy Taco!

Tak: Is that all? Jeez I'm getting the easy one's

*Tak leaves for the Krazy Taco with Gir still on her head*

Gaz: Why'd you give her such an easy dare?

Zim: Ohh trust me Gaz-human, it's not as easy as it sounds.

Me: So what are we supposed to do now?

Dib: Uhhh shouldn't we just keep going on with the game?

Me: Nah, I have a problem with continuing games without one of the players there.

Gaz: You have problems you know that right?

Me: First off!: Yes I am aware of that. Secondly, your one to talk about having problems

Gaz: Ohh you little...

Dib: OK! So what should we do to kill the time?

Me: Hmmmm...

*hours pass*

Me: ..And that's the longest I've laughed so far.

Zim: Damnit! Why did you tell us that?

Dib: How can you laugh _that_ long without even passing out?

Me: Not sure. Although was incredably lightheaded the entire rest if the day.

Gaz: Well duh! You laughed for that long without hardly anybreath. I would be lightheaded.

Me: But you don't even...

*Tak walks in covered in taco gore with a happy Gir on her head eating a taco*

Me: Oh Tak your back! How was the..

Tak: Don't talk to me about that. It was horrible.

Gaz: How horrible?

Tak: Let's just say, I'm surprised Gir want's to go back there, and only three people objected to him returning.

Me: *wide eyed* Damn.

Zim: HAhahaha and you thought it would be an easy dare! Now, 16!

Me: Yeah?

Zim: Do you choose truth or dare?

Me: Hmmm.. lets do the dare!

Zim: Alright I dare you to, uhh, kiss the Dib-stink!

Dib: What!

Me: Alright fine I'll do it.

Dib: Wha.. Mmmhh *I kiss him*

Me: *I end the kiss* There, I kissed him. Happy?

Zim: I honestly thought you put up more of struggle then that.

Me: Sorry to disappoint.

Zim: Alright. Dib-worm! Truth or dare?

Dib: Truth. HA!

Zim: Alright. Why are such a parinoid pis-smelly!

Dib: What?

Me: I think he's asking, why are you soo parinoid?

Dib: Oh. Well I guess I woudn't be so parinoid if an alien invader wasn't trying to take over the earth and people kept me in the loop for once.

Me: Huh, so that explains it.

Gaz: Well maybe people would keep you in the "loop" if you weren't such a parinoid freak.

Zim: Ooo there's another one.

Dib: Another one what?

Gaz: *blushing very slightly* Nothing you should be concerned with Dib.

Me: Uh Zim Gir's asleep.

Zim: GIR! Wake up!

Gir: *serious mode* Yes my master!

Zim: Hmm Truth or dare Gir?

Gir: *fun mode again* DARE!

Zim: Alright Gir. I dare you to act like stick figure we saw in that comic that, that hobbo had.

Me: What stick figure?

Gir: GREAT CABBAGE OF THE MOUSE PADS! I HAVE CHEESE IN MY HEAD! MANY JLIPS OF VODOO COWS, THAT HAIR CLIP LOOKS FABULOUS ON YOU! *Gir points to my hair clip*

Me: This thing? *trying to look at my hair clip*

Gir: NOOOO! I NEED TO HAVE A LIVE HOST TO SPREAD MY MOUSY PEANUT EVIL! THE CROUTONS COMAND ME!

Tak: Zim please make Gir stop he's yelling in my antenna.

Gir: OH WHEN WILL THE CABBAGE CLAIM ME!

Zim: Ok Gir you can stop now.

Gir: NOOOOO!

Zim: Gir!

Gir: Ok masta!

Dib: Why the hell did you make Gir act like that?

Zim: I'm not sure.

Me: I don't know I thought it was funny.

Zim: Now, its your turn little Gaz. Truth or dare?

Gaz: Dare.

Zim: I was hoping you say that. I dare you to do the same dare that 16 gave you.

Gaz: Ok.

*Gaz drags Zim into the camera closet again*

Dib: What! Aww not again! 16 what did you dare her to do in the first place?

Me: You know in regular situations like this I would tell you. But I think it would be funnier if I let you sweat it ou till it's your turn to ask questions.

Dib: Damn you!

Me: I know.

*Zim and Gaz finally comes out again looking really pleased*

Tak: Ok really what did you two in there?

Gir: I wanna act like that stick figure again!

Me: Trust me all these questions will be answered soon, but right now it's time for the next round. Which is Gaz's turn. Oh man are we doomed.

Gaz: Alright!

**And that was Zim's turn. Bet you can't guess who Gir was acting like. Man I am not making it easy for Dib huh? So yeah R&R and please still send me some dares for these guys to do, and some truth questions they can answer. And don't worry next round will come out soon.**


	4. Gaz's turn and we're screwed

**Hey I got another round of my Truth or Dare game with the IZ crew. Now according to the list, it's... Gaz's turn. 0-o Oh man are we screwed. (I don't own IZ so get off my back)**

Me: Ok! So lets see. It's... Oh crap! Gaz's turn.

Gaz: Yes!

Me: We're doomed aren't we?

Dib: Yup.

Gaz: Now lets start. 16, truth or dare.

Me: I know I'm gonn regret this but... dare.

Gaz: Good. I dare you to spend five minutes tied up inside a tank..

Me: That doesn't seem so bad.

Gaz: I'm not finished. You have to spend 5 minute tied up in a tank with trantulas!

Me: *my face drops in fear* wh-wh-what?

Gaz: You heard me.

*tank rolls in with guys dropping in those horrible things in it*

Me: Aww come on Gaz! I can't get out of this!

Gaz: Well that's your problem isn't it?

Dib: Gaz maybe this is going a little too far don't you think?

Zim: I don't see the big deal about this dare. Sure these disgusting creatures are big and ugly, but what's the real harm?

Tak: Yeah aren't they supposed to be harmless?

Dib: Actually, so few spiders are. And trantulas are harmless so long as you don't spook them. 'Cause then they'll either bite you thus injecting you with a toxic poision, or they'll attack you with their coat, which can either paralize you, kill you, give you a deadly rash, or what else?

Me: *being tied up by Gaz* Jeez thanks a lot Dib! I feel oh so much better now! Come on Gaz this is nuts yo can't really... mmmmhhhmmm *she tied a bandana around my mouth*

Gaz: I'll count down the clock ok 16?

Me: MMMMHHHMMMMM! *looking at the damned tank*

*Gaz tosses me inside and they start crawling on me*

Me: !

Gir: Poor 16. she not likey those hairy bugs huh?

Tak: Nope guess not. Gaz, maybe she's right. This is kinda insane. I mean look at her she looks like if it weren't for that bandanna on her mouth she might scream out her organs out.

Zim: Humans can actually do that?

Dib: No ones acttually ever done that. But Tak does have a point.

Gaz: She's fine.

Me: HHHMMMMMMM!

Dib: Come on Gaz she's really suffering in there.

Gaz: Nope she has at least one minute left.

Me: MMMMMMMMMMMMHHHHHHHHHMMMMMMMM!

Gaz: Few more seconds left.

Me: *freaking out hugly since several of them are crawling across my face*

Gaz: Annnnd... TIME! You can come out now.

*I get pulled out of the tank with several spiders still on me*

Dib: Hey 16 you ok?

Me: Shaking like a leaf while the spiders are brushed off of me.

Gaz: She'll be fine. Leave her like that. Lets move on... Now..

Dib: We can't just leave her like this. *dib says as he unties the bandana*

Me: ! *gasp-gasp*

*everyone covers there ears/anteneas*

Tak: Done yet?

Me: ! *gasp-gasp gasp-gasp*

Gaz: Ok then. Dib! Truth or dare?

Dib: Uhh... Dare. No wait I mean turh truth!

Gaz: Too late. I dare you to go to the skool and admit that you are insane to everyone.

Dib: What? Nobody will ever let me live that down if I did that!

Gaz: Don't talk back, just DO IT!

*to avoid getting killed Dib runs off and does his dare. Boy it was funny*

Dib: I can't believe I did that. I might as well sign myself up for the institute for crazy boys.

Gaz: You should. Now Zim...

Zim: Eh?

Gaz: Truth or dare?

Zim: Zim's no idiot! I choose truth!

Me and Dib: smart move *we mumble under our breaths*

Gaz: Ok Zim. Would you kill people if I asked you too?

Zim: For starters Gaz-human: I don't take orders from humans! Secondly: Yes I would. But It would depend on two things.

Gaz: What two things?

Zim: Well first: Who these people are, and what they did.

Me: Good answer.

Dib: What!

Gaz: Alright Tak truth or dare?

Tak: Truth!

Gaz: Ok. So where exactlly did you get Mimi if you had to destroy Zim to become an invader?

Zim: HEY!

Tak: Actually I made her. I tried my best to make her so that she couldn't be romote controled like you did with Gir, but I guess I didn't do a very good job at that.

Zim: HA! No one can actually do that. It's only a fools atempt to try to something like that.

Gaz: Shut it Zim! Ok Gir...

Gir: Yeeeesssss?

Gaz: Truth or dare?

Gir: Truth!

Gaz: Why do have such random mood swings.

Gir: 'Cause last time I stayed in red scary mode I almost hurt Masta! I haves to stay all blue and FUN!

Gaz: Of course.

Tak: Uh I think 16 is freaking out again.

Me: *twitching* I can still feel them. Their horrible hairy legs all over me. GET THEM OFF! FOR THE LOVE OF... GET THEM AWAY!

Zim: Maybe we should wait untill she calms down then go on to the next round.

Tak: Yeah that would be best.

Dib: She does look like she needs help.

Gaz: Alright fine. My round's over anyway.

Gir: TACO!

**Soooo yeah that was round Gaz. And now you know I have a HUGE hate/fear of trantulas. I HATE THEM SO MUCH! Every nightmare I've ever had involved those... "things". So stay in touch, and the next round will be up. And the next round will be Tak. I'm signing off now to go join a therapy session. BYE!**


	5. Tak's turn

**Hey. Sorry I haven't uploaded in a looooonnnng while. This has just been escaping me. But anyway I'm back and have fully recovered from my dare from Gaz. Next up TAK!**

Me: Ok, welcome back everyone. I'm doing better now. We can start or fun game of Truth or Dare again. YAYS!

Tak: Are you sure your okay? You were freaking out pretty badly when…

Me: NO! For the love of Meat, do not, under any circumstances what happened to me. YOU UNDERSTAND! *eye twitch*

Tak: *scared as hell* yes.

Me: *back to normal* Good. Now according to my schedule: Tak its your round and you know what that means.

Everyone: *gives me blank looks*

Me: You mean you all forgot? Jeez. Gir doesn't have to be on Tak's head any more.

Gir: Awww.

Me: Sorry Gir. Take your seat. I'll give you muffins.

*Gir enters his seat at an impossible speed*

Tak: Damn that hurt!

Me: *hands Gir a muffin* What? Gir getting off your spinal cord after it adjusted to the extra weight then having the shock from that weight being forced from you spine at that speed giving you something that's close to a whiplash?

*everyone stares*

Me: What?

Tak: No he smacked my head while getting off and into his seat.

Me: Oh. Well its your turn now. So start us off K?

Tak: Oh right. Ummm…. Gaz?

Gaz: Yeah, what?

Tak: Truth or dare?

Gaz: Lets go with Truth.

Tak: Okay. Why are you so incapable of your human emotions? Like love for an example.

Gaz: I'm capable of love. Its just why show it to people you really don't care for?

Me: That does make sense.

Tak: Yeah. In fact that's almost how Irkans view any of your human emotion.

Me/Gaz: That's almost scary.

Tak: Not as scary as that. Anyway… 16 truth or dare?

Me: You know what? I'll go with Truth.

Tak: Okay. I was just wondering.. When this game is over, what you going to do next?

Me: Hmmm… Well you'll all probably go back to being your usual selves. That I'm sure of. But for me? I was thinking I'd go back to the other stories I started and do my best to finish them. And maybe add in some new stories in. But if you meant this studio place where we are right now, I was thinking that maybe I can use this over and play Truth or Dare with different characters, but not from your world. Maybe from one of my favorite book series?… Oh hell yeah. I'm defiantly going down _that_ direction.

Dib: Why do I have a feeling that those other characters are going to be doomed under your rule?

Me: Oh Dib, I almost forgot you were there. Anyway you may have that feeling, because they probably are. But they won't be under my "rule".

Dib: Right, and we're here again because..?

Me: You all chose to. Any more question.

Dib: …

Zim: PWND!

Tak: Hey Dib, Truth or Dare?

Dib: How about Dare?

Tak: Fine, I dare you to say "I love you" to Zim

Dib/Zim: WHAT!

Gir: *finishes muffin* YAY! I'm gonna be sick!

Me/Gaz: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Me: Nice one Tak! I can't believe I didn't think of that one.

Gaz: 16, please tell me you have cameras rolling right now.

Me: Uh DUH! I'm video taping everything here thanks to Camera Man. HEY CAMERA MAN!

*creepy dude behind a green movie camera waves*

Zim/Dib: What! You mean you have evidence?

Me: Calm down guys, its only for flashback purposes. And for my enjoyment. Plus if I do start another game, they won't be from your world. AND they'll be vampyres, so you're in good hands.

Tak; Now that we have that out of the way… Do your dare Dib.

Dib: Fine. Z-Zim? I-I-I…

Me: Get on with it! *eating popcorn with Gir*

Gir: YAY!

Dib: *red-faced* I… love you.

Zim: *bi***-slapped Dib*

*everyone but Zim and Dib burst out laughing*

Me: Hahaha! BI*** SLAP!

Gaz: I didn't know you cursed.

Me: *stops laughing* Why is everyone so surprised on that fact.

Dib: *rubbing where Zim slapped him* Maybe because you come on like a messed up, innocent, cute girl.

Me/Gaz/Tak: Did you just call 16/me cute?

Dib: Well yeah. But not in that sense. She's just.. Oh come on! Admit it.

Gir: She's like one of 'em chibis!

Tak: Now that they mention it… You do kind of look that way.

Me: Are you kidding me!

Everyone: No.

Me: Oh come on! First my mom calls me cute when I dress up as a female gangster. Then my friend and principle even, calls me cute when I dress up as a 80's rock star, which, in my opinion, looked like if I went any heavier on my make up, wore a tube top, and didn't wear my thick, black, tights, I'd look like a classy hooker.

Everyone: What?

Me: Shut up, just… go on with the game Tak.

Tak: Uhhh ok? Gir?

Gir: Yeeeesss?

Tak: Truth or Dare?

Gir: DARE!

Tak: Okay. I dare you to explode.

Gir: … FINALLY! Hehehe. *beeping noise goes off, then he explodes*

Zim: Hey!

Tak: It seemed like he wanted to explode.

Me: One: He's insane and explodey sometimes so yes. Two: I think that's been explained more then once. And Three: Relax Zim, he's repairing himself already look.

*everyone looks to see Gir pile get fixed back to Gir again*

Gir: What's happened?

Me: I programmed you to automatically repair yourself every time you explode.

Zim/Tak: You can do that!

Me: Yeah it wasn't that hard really.

Tak: Anyway, Zim? Truth or Dare?

Zim: Zim chooses dare!

Tak: Then I dare you to kiss 16.

Everyone but Tak and Gir: WHAT!

Tak: You heard me.

Zim: Zim would never…

Me: Remember Zim. Its either you do the dare or watch Twilight.

Zim: *cornered* Fine. *kisses me*

Zim: Happy?

Tak: Not as much as 16.

Me: *goofy grin on my face* Hehehehehe

Tak: And I think that ends my round.

Me: *dazed* Huh? Oh yeah. Next up Gir! Hehehe

**Yeah I totally added that last part in for myself. Hey you would do the same thing! And Dib's dare HAD to be that! It's what made it and you know it! Anyway, keep on sending me some dares for the last chapter! I out. PEACE!**


	6. Gir's turn YAY!

**Hey new chapter so soon huh? I'm gonna work hard on this for you guys K? This is Gir's turn! It should have quite a lot of randomness in there. And being IZ fans I know you all love randomness. Anyway, ON WITH THE FUN!**

Me: Alright new round. AND ITS GIR'S TURN!

Gaz: Why'd you speak in caps?

Dib: And was it really necessary to yell like that?

Me: In that order: I really don't know. And why not yell?

Gaz: Doesn't really answer our questions now do they?

Me: Well there as good as answers your gonna get! Gir start us off!

Gir: YAY! I start with Big-head. Truthies or Daresies?

*everyone but me and Gir are blank faced*

Me: Dib truth or dare?

Dib: My heads not big! And I choose truth.

Gir: Do you likeys Takky? Hehe

Me: Alright. Nicely done Gir.

Dib/Tak: What?

Gaz: Chuckling to herself.

Dib: Uh.. 16? Can I answer this in the camera closet?

Me: Sure why not? I'm in a good mood. G'head.

*enters camera closet*

Me: fiddles with screen.

Gaz: Why you letting him do this?

Me: Oh come on. Its obvious he likes Tak with how he's refusing to answer publicly.

Tak: What?

Gir: I wanna see the screeny!

Me: Of coarse Gir. Here, this knob turns up and down the volume. Have fun.

Gir: Yay! Answer the question Big-head!

Dib:*through the camera closet* MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!

Me: Sure its not.

Gir: *listens to Dib's answer* YAYS! I knews it! 16 you owe me a pizza!

Me: Didn't think he'd answer that fast. Ok. What pizza place did you want?

Dib: *stepped out of the camera closet* You mean you had a bet placed on me?

Me: Eh… Kind of. The bet was if you would admit it to him or not. And he won.

Gir: I want's a pickle/crouton/locusts pizza from Bloaty's!

Gaz: Bloaty's makes that kind of pizza?

Me: Ewwwww….. Pickles. Ok. I'll call it in. *pulls out my cell phone and calls Bloaty's*

Gir: While's 16 does that. Gazzy!

Gaz: What?

Gir: Truth or dare!

Gaz: How 'bout truth?

Gir: Kay! I's dare you to dance with me!

Gaz: No never. Ever.

Gir: *blank faced*

Me: Gaz remember, you have to watch Twilight if you don't do what he say's. What? No not you. Talking to one of my guest.

Gaz: Fine. But what about the music?

Me: *to the phone* Hold on. *to Gaz and Gir* Here Gir. You should find a song there you should like. *tosses him my iPod*

Gir: Oooooo! *gasps* I LOVES THIS SONG!

*plays The Numa-Numa song*

Gaz: Oh come on.

Gir: *already dancing like the cute little maniac he is* DAA-aannnce!

Gaz: Fine. *starts dancing somewhat*

Me: What I miss?

Zim: Why do have Gir's favorite, annoying songs on your human music device?

Me: I don't know? I like the song too. I honestly thought he was gonna choose the other song.

Dib: What other song?

Me: Oh just these two everyone but my friend and brother likes.

*song ends*

Gir: Awwww.

Me: Know how you feel Gir. Love that song.

Gir: 16? Truths or Dares?

Me: Truth?

Gir: Would you dance with me?

Me: Uh.. DUH! Of coarse I'd dance with you!

Gir: YAY! Can you dance with me now?

Me: After this round. Promise.

Gir: Aww. Takky? Truth or Dare?

Tak: Lets go with dare.

Gir: Can you buy me 'Intestines of War'?

Zim: Gir, no! Last time you had that movie you wouldn't stop watching it! It gets annoying you know.

Me: Like Gir cares if he's annoying or not.

Zim: …. SHUT UP!

Tak: *comes back from the video store* Ok. Here's your movie Gir.

Gir: Yay's!

Me: Wait.. When did you leave for the video store?

Tak: I have no idea? I remember seeing this blue puff of smoke, next thing I know I'm at the video store with the video in hand. So I bought it then the same blue smoke came up and I'm a few feet away from my chair.

Me: Oh I think what happened. But I won't tell. Its too complex for this round.

Gir: Masta? Truth or Dare?

Zim: HA! Truth.

Gir: Okie Dokie! Do you's like destroying!

Zim: Gir that's a reticules question to ask. I'm an invader of coarse I do!

Gir: YAYS!

Tak: But your not…*gets her mouth covered by my hand*

Me: *whispers to Tak* don't ruin this.

Pizza guy: I have a pickle, crouton, locust pizza here.

Gir: YAY! Pizza's here!

Pizza: Is that a robot? Wait.. Are those aliens?

Dib: Ha! Now people will know of your existence Zim.

Me: No he won't.

Dib: But he's seen them how can…

Me: Look Bill is it?

Pizza guy: Uhh.. its Eric.

Me: Right. Well you see Bob..

Pizza guy: Eric.

Me: Yeah, yeah. Yes they are but you know what?

Pizza guy: What?

Me: You won't tell anyone. Ever. Wanna know I how know this Jerk-Off?

Pizza guy: How? And why did you call me a jerk-off?

Me: Because if you keep reminding me that you name is the same name as one of the jerk-offs in my all time favorite series I'll you that. Anyway Mac..

Pizza guy: Oh.

Me: I know you wont tell anyone because of…. *pulls out a huge laser* THIS!

Pizza guy: Oh sh..

*I pull the trigger and a huge flash of a bright blue light comes from the laser*

Dib: Did you just kill a guy!

Me: No.

Dib: But I saw you…

*notices the pizza guy is unconscious*

Dib: Never mind.

Me: Yeah. This baby can do three in one. It can knock a person out cold for a LONG while, erase memories, and, in situations like this, can get you out of paying a bill.

Gaz: Where can I get one?

Me: I can have Maria fix one up for you if you want.

Gaz: Sweet.

Tak: Who's Maria?

Me: Oh she's just one of my workers here that I created.

Tak: Oh.

Gir: *slurps his pizza up*

Zim: Gir.. Would please stop making those smaky noises *looking sick*

Gir: I like it.

Gaz: Ugh it does sound gross.

Tak: Gotta agree with you there human.

Me: I don't know I kind of like it. Its kinda cute.

Everyone but Gir: Weird-o.

Me: And proud of it.

Gir: Isn't it the ends of turn?

Me: Oh yeah. I owe you a dance don't I?

*Me and Gir browse through my iPod till he finds something he likes*

Gir: I likey this song!

Me: ME TOO!

Dib: What song?

*We No Speak Americano plays*

Gaz: Oh no.

Me: Oh yes. I love this song.

Gir: Me's too!

*Me and Gir start dancing*

Tak: It seems they're enjoying this too much.

Everyone else but me and Gir: Agreed.

**And that was Gir's round. Nothing else to say here. Wait. I haven't mentioned that I don't own any of the IZ cast did I? Oh well now you know.**


	7. Dib's turn

**New round! Only one more left. Sorry 'bout that. But at least I would be done with this and move on with my other projects huh? Moving on… DIB'S TURN!**

*Me and Gir are still dancing*

Gaz: How long is this song anyway?

Tak: I don't know. But I'm pretty sure it isn't supposed to last this long.

*the song finally ends*

Me/Gir: Awwwww.

Everybody else: Finally.

Me: Alright. Fine I can take a hint. Time for the next round, yada, yada, Dib it's your turn.

Dib: Really?

Me: No I was joking. It's really Michal Jackson's turn.

Dib: But isn't he dead?

Me: It's called sarcasm dude. What is it with you and Zim and not getting the obvious when its right in front of you.

Dib: Hey that's not me!

Zim: Me neither! The great Zim isn't oblivious.

Me: a) Yes you both are. I have counted one too many times you've over looked the most obvious facts. b) Dib just take your turn.

Dib: Fine. I will.

Me: Good then. Just go.

Dib: I will.

Me: You do that.

Dib: Like I said I will.

Me: You suck at arguing you know that right?

Dib: Yes I am! Uh… wait I mean.

Me: Hahaha. Got you!

Gaz: Nice one.

Tak: Where'd you learn that?

Me: A little thing I like to call a childhood with cartoons. Namely the Looney Tunes. Bugs Bunny is a master of that game.

Tak: What?

Me: Explain it later. Dib just go.

Dib: Okay. Uhhh… Tak? Truth or dare?

Tak: Why not go with truth?

Dib: Okay. What exactly did you mean that Earth wasn't valuable?

Tak: Wha… Oh that. Well come on your planet's water is acid to us. Your food is poison to us, there's hardly anything here that is considered valuable here. This place is pretty much a rock that's populated with idiots who doesn't even now what's going on outside their own planet. It's not just Irkans that think this place is valueless, its any planet that thinks that way.

Dib: Hey wai… Actually that does make sense.

Me: Really I could've given you the same answer.

Dib: But this is your planet too.

Me: Yeah and its also Gaz's, but I bet she could say the same thing too.

Gaz: She has a point Dib.

Dib: Oh.

Me: Moving on….

Dib: Right. Uh.. Gir?

Gir: Yes?

Dib: Truth or dare?

Gir: DARE!

Dib: Okay, I dare you to sing with 16 a song that isn't one of those annoying songs you like.

Gir: *blank faced*

Me: He's daring you to sing a song with me that you don't know.

Dib: Hey.

Me: Save it Dib. You speak in a way Gir can't understand.

Gir: Yay's I gets to sing with 16!

Me: See?

Dib: The only question is, what song is out there, that Gir doesn't know?

Me: Hmmmm…. I think I know a couple. But because of this things rating I'm guessing I'll have to do the other song.

Dib: What was the first song?

Me: Lets just say its something by Hollywood Undead.

Gaz: You listen to them?

Me: Yeah but that's not the point now.

Gir: I want's to sing!

Me: Okie dokie Gir. Hey Maria! We need a karaoke stage here if you wouldn't mind please!

Maria: Yes Miss 16.

*blue smoke puffs up and then a karaoke stage is set up*

Gir: YAYS! *launches himself on the stage and clings himself to the mic*

Me: Come on Gir we got a song to sing.

Gir: Whats song?

Me: Getting Away with Murder by Papa Roach.

Gir: But I's never heard that song.

Dib: That's the dare.

Gir: Ooohhhh's

*song starts*

Me and Gir: Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness/I need to calculate/What creates my own madness/And I'm addicted to your punishment/And you're the master/And I am waiting for disaster/I feel irrational/So confrontational/To tell the truth I am/Getting away with murder/It isn't possible/To never tell the truth/But the reality is I'm getting away with murder…..

*TIME LAPSE*

Gaz: Where do you learn to like a song like that?

Me: Internet.

Gaz: Of coarse.

Gir: I likey that song!

Zim: Drat.

Dib: Okay then Zim. Truth or dare?

Zim: Truth of coarse. Like I would a dare from you?

Dib: Oh shut it. Anyway, why do always try to doom me?

Zim: Because you are the only thing that is keeping me from taking over this vile planet. With you out of the way, this planet would be under my control.

Me: Even I could've told you that. Again.

Dib: Shut up!

Me: Getting angry are we?

Dib: Oh whatever you'd be ticked if you were in this situation I'm in.

Me: Nah, I'd see myself losing my mind permanently instead of having little upset fits and minor moments of insanity.

Dib: I don't have moments.

Everybody: Yes you do.

Dib: *sighs* Fine anyway. Gaz truth or dare?

Gaz: Dare.

Dib: Okay I dare you to play your new Game Slave game.

Gaz: Smart answer. *pulls out her game slave and starts playing*

Me: I'd question your dare, but after thinking about it. Since you live with her, giving her a dare that wouldn't cause you harm in the future is smart on my…

Dib: 16, Truth or dare?

Me: Truth.

Dib: What's you dare Gaz to do when it was your round?

Me: You still on that? Okay fine I dared her to make out with Zim.

Dib: What! You let my little sister..

Me: Yeah well you saw how they reacted afterwards. I don't think they hated it.

Gir: Masta and Gazzy made kissey face!

Me: Exactly!

Tak: Why does that sound wrong?

Me: Because your not one for Zim to actually have a girl like him because you hate him that much and pretty much want him to suffer by any means.

Dib: Why do you keep doing that?

Me: Doing what?

Dib: List stuff like that like it's the most obvious facts in the world.

Me: When you're a fan girl like me… It is.

Tak: Creepy.

Me: You aint seen nothing yet.

Gaz: Even I'm afraid of what you just said.

Me/Gir: YAY! Your scared!

Gaz: Its like those two share the same brain.

Zim: They probably do.

Me/Gir: YAY! We're the same!

Tak: Quit doing that.

**Had to finally come clean with my dare on Gaz. And actually with my friends(who knows about my complete obsession over IZ) always say I'm kinda like Gir in a way. But only my brother says that if we recreate a scene, I'm always Gir. So yeah added that last part in there t show how much me and Gir would be all buddy-buddy….. I'm shutting up now.**


	8. Last round Awwww

**Last chapter. And that means it's time to add your dares here. This should be fun! BTW: I don't own IZ KK?**

Me: Bad news guys.

Dib: What?

Me: This is the last round.

Gir: Awwwwwww

Zim: About time. I thought this foolish game would never end.

Dib: That's a little insensitive don't you think?

Me: I don't care. This thing has gone on for a while.

Tak: So… who's round is it?

Me: The readers and reviewer of course!

Everyone: Huh?

Me: Yeah. The people who's been reading this thing and sending me reviews for dares and such.

Gaz: So complete strangers are giving us dares?

Me: Think of it like this Gaz: Before you came here I was just a complete stranger. Still am. Do any of you know my real name?

Gaz: Point taken.

Zim: So what's he first reviewer dare?

Me: Hmmm… Oooo how 'bout this one?

Dib: Which one?

Me: This first one is from Faith Neil. Their dare is for Zim. Here's the dare. Kind of. Anyway here ya go: I think it would be hilarious if you were to make Zim say that he likes fairy unicorns and has to dance like a ballerina while wearing a tu tu.

Zim: WHAT!

Me: You heard the dare dude. Carrie! Can you get Zim's outfit ready dear?

Carrie: Yes of course Miss 16.

*Carrie comes out with a tu-tu for Zim*

Zim: I refuse to wear that.

Me: You WILL wear it Zim. You will dance around singing that you like fairies and unicorns dancing like a ballerina. Or else.

Zim: Fine.

*Carrie dresses Zim up*

Zim: You know 16, if your going to have a worker create clothing and then have her dress them up, you could at least let her do it without her causing pain.

Dib: It did look like that woman dress him up pretty harshly.

Me: It's her job. If they refuse then she forces you to wear her outfits. But she can't do it gently if you refuse. You accept it. Then she'll be somewhat gentle.

Tak: Hahahaha. This is too good. Please let me take pictures of Zim like that for black mail purposes.

Me: Can't Tak. But man. I will never forget this either.

Zim: *in a girly outfit with a tutu and bells) SHUT UP!

Me: Be grateful that Tress is out today. Other wise you'll have make up to match your get-up.

Gaz: Zim in make up? Oh man, I'd pay to see that.

Me: Me too. But on to business. Zim do your little dance.

Zim: Grrrrr. Fine. But that creepy camera man better not film me.

*whip strike*

Me: *holding a whip* Just dance!

Zim: Ok. *starts dancing and singing*

Dib: Where'd you get that whip?

Me: *stares at my whip* I have no idea.

Gaz: Scary.

Me: Zim your not saying your lines!

*whips at him again*

Zim: Ahhh! Okay. I like fairy unicorns. I love fairy unicorns. *still dancing*

Me: Good. Your dare from Faith Neil is complete. Moving on. Ooooo. This person has a good one.

Gaz: What is it?

Me: Well I don't think it's a dare per say but still… Anyway Invader sour patch kid 81 wants me to bring them in to play 7 minutes in heaven with Zim. And here comes that reviewer now.

Invader sour patch kid 81: How'd I get here so fast?

Me: Don't question a good thing. By the by. I'm gonna call you 81 K? to much to type in you know?

81: Right. But what do you mean don't question a good thing?

Me: You get to play 7 minutes in heaven with Zim. Remember?

81: Really?

Zim: What's 7 minutes in heaven?

Me: You'll find out. 81, he's all yours. Enjoy yourself

81: *drags him in the camera closet* I will. *slams door*

Me: 3.… 2.… 1.…

Zim: MMMMMMMM!

Tak: What is exactly 7 minutes in heaven?

Me: It's pretty much a make out game. A girl chooses a guy to go in a closet or bathroom with them to do what ever. But most of the time it's making out.

Tak: Oh. That's why he sounds muffled.

Me: Yeah.

Gaz: And your allowing all of this?

Me: Why? Jealous?

Gaz: Why would I be jealous?

Me: Because I made you and Zim make out during my round and you totally loved it, because you like him.

Dib: What?

Me: Not about you Dib.

Gaz: Shut up 16.

Gir: Masta making kissy face with someone else?

Me: Yes Gir.

Gir: Why?

Me: 'Cause that person asked to.

Everybody: Still…

Me: Hey woah wait. It's been 7 minutes already. HEY! You hear that? Time to come out now….. Hehehe

Dib: What?

Me: Nothing.

81: Awww. Come on 16.

Me: You said 7 minutes. It's been 7 minutes. And there are other dares to do.

81: Darn it. *I have Maria poof her out*

Zim: *covered with lip stick* I thought it would never end.

Me: don't be too thankful. The next one's a doosy.

Gaz: What's that supposed to mean?

Me: This next one is from someone called Tyrant Wolf2. And their dare is for Tak to take their pet out for a walk….

Tak: Seems simple enough.

Me: The pet is a Xenomorph named Skittles and this person warns you that the pet will literally try to bit your face off.

Tak: Oh cr…

Me: Then Tyrant Wolf2 also has a dare for both Zim and Dib. And that dare is to survive a night in a mall with Zombies. And not only that but you have to fend off the these flesh eating corpses with whatever you find around the mall. Oh and you can't bring any weapons with you.

Zim/Dib: F…

Me: Maria! They're ready for departure!

*blue smoke poofs out Tak, Zim and Dib*

Gaz: Soo what now?

Me: We could talk.

Gir: 'Bout's what?

*12 hours later*

Me: …. And those are all the weird ass dream's I've had so far in my freaky little life.

Gaz:…. You had a dream about me and Zim…

Me: Yes I did. Don't judge me. Obviously I can't control my thoughts or dream sequence thing when I sleep. Do honestly think I wanted to dream up that dream I had before I explained that one to you. Seriously, that one was gross.

Gir: I liked the chicken horse one. Even if your daddy die in that one.

Me: Yeah. That one was probably that most random one yet.

Gaz: But did you have a dream with me and Zim…?

Me: I already told you I….

*blue smoke poofs in Zim, Dib, and Tak*

Zim: *covered in zombie gore* That was horrible.

Dib: *covered in scratches from the weapons he used* Ditto. I'm surprised we made it out of there alive!

Tak: *covered in scratches mostly around her face and torn clothes* Never let this Tyrant Wolf2 do any dares to us again.

Me: I don't know about that. Can't really control what the readers want ya know?

Dib: So what happened here while we were defending our lives?

Gir: 16 was telling me and Gazzy about her crazy dreams.

Gaz: And let me tell you. This chick really is messed up. Just wait till you hear about this one dream she had about me and Zim.

Me: Would tell. But the rating on this thing won't let me.

Dib: Why?

Me: You really want to know?

Dib: Maybe not.

Me: Good. That's for the better anyway.

Tak: Soo what now?

Me: Lets go one to this other dare by Invader Claire.

Dib: Ok. What is it?

Me: For you to jump into acid.

Dib: Why am I hated?

Me: *shrugs shoulders*

*Maria and Camera Man lugs in a tank full of acid*

Dib: Just what kind of acid is this?

Me: Not sure. Just acid you'll be able to survive in. Invader Claire wasn't exactly clear on the kind of acid.

Dib: Alright. *jumps in* Ahhh! It burns!

Me: Don't be such a baby. It's citrus acid.

Dib: Get me out of here! *jumps out of the tank*

Me: Baby.

Tak: Well he did just dive into acid.

Me: Yes but it's the same stuff found in lemons, and those sour sprinkles on sour patch kids.

Dib: What?

Me: Oh wait. Your covered in scraps and scars huh? That's why it burned. Oh well you'll heal in time.

Gaz: Why do I get the feeling your enjoying this?

Me: Hmmm… maybe I am. Oh well. Next reviewer. This one is from X-tremeFighter2000. And this persons dares Dib to give Zim a hug and to say 'I love you' like Gir would do.

Dib: Didn't I just do that?

Me: Just do it.

Dib: Fine. *hugs Zim* *sighs* *in the best Gir voice he can muster* I love you.

Zim: *slaps him again*

Me: Hahaha. That's never not funny. Now a truth question for Gaz from X-tremeFighter2000: Would you give up you Game Slave or a whole box of pizza. And you can't say neither.

Gaz: Fine. Well I'd say my pizza. Because I can always get that back easily. I had to wait in line for hours, listening to Iggens talking about himself to get my game slave. No way am I giving that up.

Me: Nice answer. Now a truth question for Tak from the same X-tremeFighter2000: Have you ever met Zim before he ruined your life?

Tak: No. He almost destroyed Irk _after _he caused that black out. Way after. And I haven't even met him before that.

Me: Huh. Wow. Ok. Now for Zim's dare by X-tremeFighter2000: Give Tak a cookie and see what happens.

Zim: Okay…?

*Zim gives Tak a cookie. Tak shoves it down his throat*

Tak: What?

Me: Nothing.

Zim: *hakes out the cookie* What the hell?

Me: Oh Zim. You got another dare. From a joy2theworlddannyphantom.

Zim: What's the dare?

Me: To ask Gaz… Uh..

*whispers into his antenna*

Zim: What?

Me: You could do that. Or make out with her in the camera closet again.

Dib/Gaz: What?

Me: it's the last dare. Just do one or the other. Or else…

Zim: Fine I'll ask the question. Gaz…

Gaz: Yeah?

Zim: Will you be my girlfriend?

Gaz: Sure. Why not?

Me/Gir: YAY!

Dib: What! Gaz you can't be serious! He's the enemy!

Gaz: Your enemy.

Me: WOOO!

Dib: Okay 16 that's really starting to get on my nerves. You act like you're a fan of my sister and the alien being a couple.

Me: Uhh Dib… I am.

Everyone: What?

Me: Very hard to explain. Oh well. This game is over now. You all can go back to your strange little lives. And Gir, don't be a stranger. Come by any time K?

Gir: Okie Dokie!

Me: YAY! *gives Gir a tight hug*

Zim: So we can leave now?

Me: Yeah.

Zim: Good.

*everybody leaves*

Me: Hmmm.. What would happen if I got the HoN cast here? Hehehehehe. See ya later sane 16. Insane 16 gonna be hosting that fest. Hehehehehe

**So sad. The last round of my game. Oh and I will be making another one of these. Just not for the IZ cast. It's gonna be for the House of Night cast. House of Night is book series. And if you don't know that. I wouldn't read it if I were you. I be logging off now. **


End file.
